What is love ?
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what your favorite characters thought of love . Well think no more . I'm here to make that dream a reality . Everyday I will interview a cast member of dbz . Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone this is Trunk'sfallenangel. Today I'm interviewing the cast of "**DRAGON BALL Z KAI**"! This week the topic is love. Now, give a big round of applause for the prince of saiyans. One of Earth's mightiest heroes! The one, the only **Vegeta**!

A couple of fan girls start to cheer while the rest of the crowd begins to scowl.

Random guy: Why did you start with that dick?! There are tons of characters and you started with the biggest jack ass _ever_. What's wrong with you?

Random chick: I love 17, not _Vegeta_.

Random guy number 2: I agree, you should have done someone else first.

Me: Shut up! We are doing Vegeta, dammit!

Vegeta: In the name of Kami, what am I doing here?!

Me: Last week you agreed to let me interview you for my show.

Vegeta: I only said that to get you to stop talking brat.

Me: But, but you promised! And you can't just break a promise! That would mean you lied, and lying is bad. Do you want to be bad again Vegeta? Do you!?

Vegeta: I will allow you to win this once human. But after this you will never ask me anything ever again. **Ever**!

Me: Thanks Veggie!

Vegeta: *Groan* Let's get this over with you stupid girl.

Me: Okay then, mister superior. What do you think of love?

Vegeta: I don't see why humans make such a big deal out of it. It makes you weak. An enemy will use any weakness you have. Therefore, loving someone is a weakness.

Me: I asked about love... How did you turn this into fighting?

Vegeta: Stupid girl, being a warrior is the only thing that matters!

Me: Did you come from a broken family Vegeta?

Vegeta: YOU STUPID WOMAN! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IF SHE HAD LEFT MY FATHER!

Me: _Jeez_, touchy. So your mom didn't love your dad? Was it an arranged marriage?

Vegeta: Hmp, If you must know I'm not sure. Their marriage was about peace on planet Vegeta, not love. Duty came before everything.

Me: Oh, well did you ever love anyone?

Vegeta: You should listen more girl. I already told you that love is a weakness. I will have no weaknesses!

Me: I thought you didn't believe in romantic love. But you don't believe in love period!

Vegeta: Your finally listening.

Me: Even Piccolo loves in a family way sort of way! You have no feelings.

Vegeta: I have emotion, I just don't believe in love. Got a problem with that?

Me: …...

Me: What about bulma?

Vegeta: What about Bulma?

Me: Well she had your child...

Vegeta: You don't have to love to reproduce.

Me:... So what you're saying is, she's your baby Momma.

Vegeta: What?

Me: Nothing nothing. So you have no feelings whats so ever about Bulma? You have no attachment to your family?

Vegeta: I do have to make sure the boy becomes a warrior. And I might have a small amount of lo-lov, I might like the woman.

Me: Is that why you abandoned them to go into space? Because you're afraid of commitment?

Vegeta: I have a feeling that was sarcasm. I should blast you to bits right now.

Me: Use that tone of voice again with me Vegeta. I dare you.

Vegeta: What could _you,_ a Human, possibly do to _me,_ a Saiyan?

Me: I'll tell Bulma you like her.

Vegeta: No, I'll never hear the end of it!

Me: I know.

Vegeta: You can't speak if your dead.

Me: This is being filmed live, I've beaten you at your own game.

Vegeta: Are we _done_ now?

Me: Almost. There are still some questions left. These are from my sister and friends since this show is new and there haven't been any questions sent in.

Vegeta: Well hurry up, I have training to do.

Me: Pushy much? Okay first question is from my friend Carol. Do you love Trunks?

Vegeta: Skip the question.

Me: Bu-

Vegeta:** SKIP THE DAMN QUESTION**!

Me: Ahhhh okay! OKAY, OKAY I'M SKIPPING IT!

Me: This question is from Mary. If you had to pick between a female Saiyan and Bulma for a mate, who would you pick?

Vegeta: There are no female Saiyans left. Therefore this question is invalid. And the only choice is Bulma.

Me: Ever heard of a hypothetical? God Vegeta, get an imagination.

Vegeta: I have an imagination. At this very moment I'm _imagining_, you dead.

Me: I worry about you Vegeta.

Vegeta: I am The Prince Of Saiyans, a mighty warrior. I need none of your concern!

Me: Do you even spend time with trunks?

Vegeta: I train with him.

Me: Anything _else_?

Vegeta: What else is there?

Me: Uh, huh, I think I've heard enough. Okay Vegeta thank you for your time and patience. I think you and everyone who's watching this now needs some intense therapy. You have serious commitment issues and homicidal tendencies, get help.

Vegeta: I'm a Saiyan prince. I am perfectly fine. And I said I love my son once, so you can go fuck yourself.

Me: Oh once, that makes up for everything.

Vegeta: I am growing tired of you and your antics girl. I'm taking my leave before I act on the urge to kill you.

Vegeta stalks towards the door and yanks the door open so viciously it breaks off in his hands. He glares at it before throwing it over his shoulder making it land inches from where I sit. He then flies off leaving me to nervously turn back to the audience.

Me: Well then, um. Next time Bulma will be joining us. I want the audience to ask questions they want to hear answered. You can also tell me what member of the cast you want me to interview next. Don't worry if the chapter for the character you want is all ready done. I might go back and change the chapter just to add your question. See you next time for What Is Love!

* * *

Me: I also do not own Dragon Ball. If I did trunks would be mine.

Trunks: Thank kami she doesn't own dragon ball!

Me: How did you get out the closet? I tied you up.

Trunks: I'm a Saiyan. I can't be beaten by puny ropes.

Me: Did Bra untie you?

Trunks: …... Yes.

Me: That's what I thought. Review!


	2. Interviewing Bulma

Me: It's me again Trunk'sfallenangel! And this is my show, What Is Love. For those viewers who may have missed the first episode this is where we interview your favorite characters from Dbz and ask them what they think about love! Today are guest is one of Goku's dearest friends, a proud Mother of two, one of the greatest geniuses to ever live, the girl who went to Namek and panicked. **Bulma Briefs**!

Random guy: _Finally,_ someone who doesn't totally suck!

Random chick: Why not 17? Why *sob*?

Random guy 3: She is totally hot!

Bulma: Hi guys, I love all my fans *Blows kisses*.

Me: It's an honor to have you here Bulma.

Bulma: It's great to be here Sen.

Me: Well, why don't we get started. What do _you_ think love is?

Bulma: Love is doing anything for someone, whether it benefits you or not.

Random lady 2: You deserve better than Vegeta!

Bulma: Now, now, despite what people think Vegeta does protect and care about me.

Me: Really?

Bulma: *Giggle* Yes, I'm not sure what he feels for me is love, but it's something.

Me: Well I don't even have to ask if you love Trunks.

Bulma: No you don't, I love my baby boy more than life itself.

Me: You sure are proud of him aren't you?

Bulma: Of course He's smart, strong and kind. What more could a Mother ask for.

Me: What more could anyone ask for!

Bulma: Judging by your Stage name I think it's a safe bet you have a little crush on him.

Me: Little might be the biggest understatement in history.

Bulma: Isn't that cute?

Me: *blushes* Did you ever love anyone before Veggie?

Bulma: I thought I loved Yamacha.

Me: Do you ever regret breaking up with him?

Bulma: When Vegeta left to train I did. But then I thought I have a beautiful baby boy. I wouldn't have Trunks if I had been with Yamacha.

Me: Thank _Kami_ you dumped Yamacha!

Me: Well what do you think every time Vegeta goes off to fight?

Bulma: I think about how proud of him I am. He went from killer to hero in a short time period. But then I also feel worried because he's risking his life. That's also how I know he cares. He could probably care less about anyone outside the dbz fighters. I know he goes out there to fight for me and our son.

Me: Awwww, want to know a secret.

Bulma: A secret? Sure.

Me: Vegeta told me likes you.

Bulma: Really?

Me: Uh huh.

The new door slams open hitting the wall so hard it leaves a dent and it falls to the ground. This is followed by Vegeta stomping onto the set.

Vegeta: We had an agreement girl!

Bulma: Don't you try to hurt her Vegeta. She's only a teenager!

Vegeta: The little bitch needs to know not to cross me!

Me: I'll tell the dbz fighters if you so much as flick me!

Vegeta: A dead man tells no tales.

Me:...You watched pirates of the Caribbean?

Vegeta: Every single one of them.

Me: Didn't think you were the type to waste valuable training time on things like movies. Anyways, this is fan fiction, here I'm like Jesus. You can't do shit to me Vegeta.

Vegeta: Watch me.

Bulma: Vegeta, If you hurt her there will be no sex.

Vegeta: Come on, just a tiny bit of pain.

Bulma: No Vegeta.

Vegeta: Look what you've done girl!

Me: This is _your_ fault. You're the one who burst in here, broke **another** one of my doors, and threatened to kill me just because I told your wife you liked her.

Random guy: *Throws glass bottle a Vegeta's head* EVIL MOTHER FUCKER!

Vegeta:...It's time to go home now Bulma.

Bulma: I'm in the middle of an interview Vegeta! I can't just up and leave, that would be so ru-

Vegeta picks Bulma up and flies out the door with her looking pissed beyond believe.

Me: Well guys, looks like Vegeta ruined yet _another_ Interview.

Random guy: I fucking hate that dude.

Me: Me to Random guy, me to.

Me: Okay people, today there will be two episodes for What Is Love. We will be airing the second episode shortly after this one. Enjoy! Leave questions and reviews. Remember you gotta tell me what you want!

* * *

Me: I do not own Dragon ball.

Bulma: If she did I would be shown in almost every episode.

Me: Because she's freaking fabulous!

Bulma: Thank you :) .

Me: You're welcome.

Me: Bye bye.


	3. Interviewing Piccolo

Me: Hey people it's Trunk'sfallenangel coming to you live from Angel studios! Today we interviewed a genius and now we're gonna interview one of the biggest bad-asses _ever,_ sensei to Son Gohan and former adversary of Goku, the awesome Piccolo!

Random guy: Piccolo is the coolest guy ever.

Random chick: Make another interview without 17, see what happens bitch.

Piccolo: …... It brings me great pain to be here

Me: Let's get right to it, what do you think love is Piccolo?

Piccolo: Love is deeply caring for someone. No matter what type of love the base of it is caring for someone.

Me: I thought your answer would be similar to Vegeta's …..

Piccolo: Hahahahahaha, that bastard? Even I have a soul!

Me: Who do you care about?

Piccolo: Gohan I suppose.

Me: I knew you cared about him in a fatherly way.

Piccolo: He's a brave kid.

Me: Indeed Gohan is.

Me: Did you know people make yaoi fan fiction about you and Gohan?

Piccolo: …...

Me: Are you alright?

Piccolo: That, is just sick.

Me: I know.

Piccolo: I'm asexual in the first place!

Me: Isn't it just sickening!

Piccolo: People who write those are going to join Frieza and cell in hell.

Me: I could not agree more!

Piccolo: Hmmm it's interesting how horrible and hypocritical humans are .

Me: Please continue.

Piccolo: They think molesting a child is wrong correct?

Me: Correct.

Piccolo: Yet they sit on their computers and type stories about me and Gohan having sex.

Piccolo: So I have to ask, what the hell is wrong with you?

Me: I do not know.

Piccolo: I wish we did.

Random girl: Gay molestation of children is fun!

Piccolo: _You_ are going to hell!

Piccolo: Any more questions?

Me: Um, my sister asked are all Nameks gay.

Piccolo: I know very little about my people, if I know anything at all. You should ask Dende.

Me: Okay, my friend Carol asked have you ever been in love

Piccolo: No.

Me: This question is from my bff online do you think you will fall in love?

Piccolo: Maybe, It's highly unlikely though.

Me: Thanks for being a champ Piccolo.

Piccolo: You're welcome. I need to go train Gohan good-bye Sen.

Piccolo walks out the door, thankfully not breaking it.

Me: What a guy.

Me: Well people, see you next time on What Is Love!


	4. Gohan get's angry

Me: Before we begin the show tonight, I would like to tell my viewers of a horrible sickness. It plagues millions of authors like me every day. It's called Lack of reviews syndrome otherwise known as lors. It makes writers feel unloved or under appreciated. To stop this horrible disease please look at my other stories and review them. Tell your friends. Only _you_ can stop me from dying of lors. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Me: Today we are interviewing a very special guest. He is the son of the hero of earth. A super sweet dude. The guy that made being a half saiyan cool. SON **GOHAN**!

Gohan: Hi Sen! It's nice to meet you.

Me: It's nice to meet you Gohan! _You_ the hero of earth.

Me: But as much as I would love to gush at your undeniable appeal. We have to get on with the show.

Me: So what do you think love is Gohan?

Gohan: Love is protecting those you care about.

Me: That's a good answer. Who do you care about Gohan?

Gohan: My Dad, Mom, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma. I care about lots of people.

Me: I'm going to ask a question that's been plaguing the minds of Dbz lovers since the very beginning. How do you put up with Chi Chi?

Gohan: Well it's not like I have a choice …... Loving Mom helps some …...

Me: Well I don't have many questions for you. So let's go straight to the viewers.

Me: My sister asks. What goes through your mind when you think your about to die?

Gohan: Well I think of my family, things I wanted to do, I wonder if Mom knows how much I love her, If Dad and piccolo are proud of me, If my friends will miss me.

Me: Jane asks. Do you ever want a girlfriend? Or do you think you'd put her in to much danger?

Gohan: Well knowing me might come with risks, but yes I do want a girlfriend when I get older.

Me: Are there any gay males in the audience?

Random gay guy: Uh, me.

Me: Come on down.

I wave over to him. He comes down looking nervous. I motion for him to sit in a chair. Gohan shifts around in his seat.

Me: We're going to do a little bit of role play.

Random gg: What kind of role play?

Me: How old are you and what's you're name?

Random Gg: Uh my name is Max and I'm 17.

Me: Great then I can do this!

I lean over and whisper a plan into Max's ear. He nods.

Me: Gohan, Max has a question.

Gohan: What is it?

Max: Will you go out with me?

Gohan: Uh I um. I, my Mom. Not sure I-if she'd l-like that. I girls. *get's out paper bag and breathes deeply.*

Gohan: I'm sorry I kind of like girls.

Me and Max look at each other before breaking into hysterical laughter.

Me: We are just joking Gohan. But you handled that situation very well.

Max goes back to his seat giggling and I turn back to Gohan.

Me: Well Before you go. Did you know people right yaoi Fan fiction about you and Piccolo?

Gohan: …... WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: Yep, they really do.

Gohan: How old am I in these stories?

Me: Really it varies, but usually between the ages of 12 to 28.

Gohan: _Twelve?_ Y-y-y YOU CREEPS! I saved the earth and this is how you perverts reward me? Writing steamy lemons about me and my second Father? What, do you also like incest? Do you write incest you sick fucks?

Me: Settle down Gohan, settle down… They also write stories about Vegeta and you.

Gohan: WHAT?!

Gohan powers up to super saiyan.

Gohan: I'll rid the world of you gay molestation fans if it's the last thing I do!

Me : Looks like we're out of time. Bye folks! I don't own anything!


	5. Interviewing Goku

Me: Hello everyone It's me again Trunk'sfallenangel! And this is my show What Is Love. For all those first time viewers that missed the earlier episodes I'm gonna give you a brief rundown of what this is all about. Here we interview your favorite character of Dbz. Today are guest is-

Guy with staff shirt: Um, Ma'am.

Me: What the hell are you doing? We are in the middle of a live show.

Gwss: I know Ma'am b-but Goku is missing.

Me: WHAT! IT'S YOUR JOB TO KEEP TRACK OF HIM, HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM!?

The strange guy cowers in fear.

Gwss: Well I took him to the Cafeteria for lunch and then he started teleporting every where! The guys stomach is like a black hole! Then he saw some girl he said looks like Chi-chi or whatever and flew off after her. I haven't seen him since!

Me: Well find him dammit! My fans can't be disappointed. How improfessional to lose the guest star.

Gwss: We have a team searching for him write now. I'm so sorry please don't fire me! I have 3 kids and my wife just left me! I need this job Ma'am.

Me: Your lucky I like kids. I won't fire you. Just stop looking like a kicked dog.

Other guy: Hey Rick we found Goku. He was harassing Helen asking :Chi-chi why don't you remember me?". Who the hell is Chi-chi?

Me: Will you just get Goku in here and leave! We're airing this episode live. We can't edit all this shit out!

Other guy: Oh, Of c-course we can.

Both men run off the stage like the wimps they are. I sit down in my seat and try to smooth down my hair.

Me: God, I need new help.

Rick: Here he is Ma'am.

Goku: Who are you?

Me: I'm Trunk'sfallenAngel the host. I talked to you over the phone remember.

Goku: Oh yeah hi. That's a weird name and It's a long one to. Is their anything else I can call you?

Me: Well you can call me Sen I suppose.

Goku: It's nice to meet you Sen!

Me: It's nice to meet you to Goku sama. I have some questions I'd like to ask, if that's okay.

Goku: Is this a test?

Me: No…..

Goku: Great! Let's get started.

Me: Okay then.

This is going to be a very long afternoon.

Me: Well, we all know you've seen your fair share of action. But what about the other important things? More specifically love. What do you think love is Goku?

Goku: Well love is different for everybody, so I don't think I can say what love is. I guess I could say what it is for me. I always want to make sure the people I love are happy and safe. Love is even better than food!

Me: That's sweet Goku. Well who do you love?

Goku: Gohan, Chi-chi, Bulma, Krillin. I love all my friends.

Me: What about your brother Raditz?

Goku:….. What about him?

Me: Well what are your feeling towards him?

Goku: He kidnapped my son and forced me to kill myself. And if I hadn't have died I would have been here to fight Vegeta and Nappa earlier, so none of my friends would have died. We wouldn't have gone to Namek. And frieza wouldn't have had a reason to want to destroy earth.

Me: ….. So you don't like him?

Goku: I hate him!

Me: Oh, well what about Vegeta? Do you like Vegeta?

Goku: He's one of my best friends! You have to like your friends.

Me: You harbor no hatred from when he was evil?

Goku: That's in the past. Now he's a dad, just like me. I doubt he'd do anything bad.

Me: Your really forgiving. How do you feel about Chi-chi? Would you have married her if not for your promise?

Goku: Chi-chi is my wife I have to love her. She cooks for me, cleans and she can be really sweet! But sometimes she is really, really scary. I don't mean kind of scary, I mean cell mixed with Frieza and the androids scary. I don't know I think I would of. But I didn't really know what marriage meant.

Me: Is she really that bad?

Goku: Not bad just scary * shivers as if remembering something horrible* so scary.

Me: Don't take this next question the wrong way. But do you like sacrifsing children?

Goku: ….. What?

Me: I just want to know. It seems like you and your friends are constantly throwing innocent kids in harm's way.

Goku: I- I don't even know how to answer this.

Me: If your not comfortable with it you don't have to answer.

Goku: Uh thanks * sweat drops*.

Me: Do you ever want to meet other Saiyans?

Goku: Not really from what I've learned it seems all saiyans are homicidal maniacs. On planet Vegeta I would be considered a freak.

Me: Yeah, just take Vegeta for example. His family must have been really messed up.

In the Living room at Capsule corps.

Vegeta: That girl must die.

Bulma: Calm down Vegeta!

Trunks: I love this show!

Vegeta: She is insulting the royal family. Who does that little bitch think she is?

Bulma: Don't curse in front of trunks.

Trunks: He does that all the time Mom.

Bulma: Oh really?

Trunk's: Every time I see him he says a curse word.

Vegeta: Do you want me to die?

Trunks: Huh?

Bulma: No S-E-X for 3 months!

Trunks: I can spell Mom.

Bulma: Pretend you can't!

Back at the studio.

Me: Achoo.

Goku: Are you all right Sen?

Me: Uh-huh someone must have been talking about me.

Goku: Any more questions?

Me: No, not right now. You can go eat now.

Goku: FOOD!

Goku blasts out of the room at top speed. The audience and I watch the steel door he left out of fall to the ground with a goku sized hole in it.

Random woman: You pick a lot of freaks for your show.

Me: At least he was nicer than Vegeta.

* * *

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been focused on my Naruto and twilight stories. But now I'm back.

Trunks: Back to torment the cast of Dbz.

Me: That's right Trunks, that's right. Well bye.

Goten: Your forgetting something.

Me: What?

Trunks: It starts with Dis and ends with er.

Me: What is it?

Goten and Trunks: The disclaimer!

Me: Do I have to?

Trunks: Yes Sen you have to.

Me: Fine you meanies! I do not own Dragon ball.

Me: Flames make me sad and reviews make me happy. Review or I'll never update again!

Goten: It's not nice to bully readers.

Me: Oh shut up you little goody two shoes.


End file.
